Episode 5348 (9 September 2016)
Synopsis Grant and Jane persuade a reluctant Mark to head to the Vic for a chat with Grant. Sat with Mark, Grant asks him whether Michelle ever spoke about him – a bemused Mark claims that she didn’t. When Mark talks about his parents and declares that he wouldn’t want any other dad, Grant is stopped in his tracks. Sharon’s nervous when she enters the Vic to find Grant and Mark talking together. When Mark leaves, Sharon approaches and is relieved when Grant assures her that he didn’t tell Mark the truth – he knows he’d be no good for him. Back at the Beales’, Jane is adamant to Sharon and Ian that Mark should know the truth – but the pair stand firm. Grant arrives back at the Mitchells’ to a frosty Courtney who claims that he only ever sees her when he wants something. Grant claims to Courtney that she is his main priority, but Courtney scoffs. Grant goes to gather his belongings and tells Courtney that he’ll be in Portugal if she needs him. As Sharon and Mark get in the car to head to the airport, Mark asks Sharon outright – is Grant his Dad? Sharon initially denies it, but when Mark presses, Sharon relents and confirms that he is. Mark goes to make a run for Grant but Sharon begs him not to let Grant into his life – he’ll destroy who he is. As Grant heads into the tube station, Courtney catches up with him and declares she’s bored of university –she’ll head to Portugal with him. It’s a warm moment as the pair leave together. With Sonia present, Colin tells Dot that he’d love for her to be at his wedding – he has the car ready and waiting outside. Dot declares that she can’t go; she doesn’t believe that same-sex marriage is right. Sonia asks Colin not to leave hastily – she’ll work on Dot. Alone with Dot, Sonia firmly tells her that she’s coming across as homophobic. Dot explains the church’s views on same-sex marriage as a justification. Colin tells Dot that her being at his wedding is so important as she was the first person who really accepted him for who he was, despite wrestling her religion. Colin recounts how his own parents disowned him, but she stood by him. Colin leaves and Dot is left pondering on what she should do. Having made it to the wedding and returned, Dot discusses with Sonia how happy Colin and his partner Eddie looked. Dot assures Sonia that if she and Tina did get married – she’d be there. Dot’s shocked when Sonia declares that she doesn’t love Tina; they’re over. After the funeral, Phil tells Ben that he’s proud of him. Ben declares to Phil that it helped having him present. Ben struggles when Phil tries to address the fact that he won’t be around much longer. Back from the police station, Jay apologises to Ben for not being able to make it to the funeral. Jay tells Ben that he’s only come home to get his stuff – he’s leaving. Grant finds Phil at The Arches and admits that he’s not been honest with Mark, before stating that there’s nothing left for him in Walford. Grant reminds Phil that he has everything to live for – whereas he’s broke. Grant brands Phil a fighter and Phil hands Grant a wad of cash to start afresh with. As Jay heads to leave, he reminds Ben that they’ll always be brothers. An emotional Ben tells Phil that he can’t lose him – he has to get better. Ben stands firm as he declares that he’s been thinking – he wants Phil to have his liver… At the wake, Mim berates Les for not being there for Pam. Les stands to give a speech; Pam struggles to cope at the formality. Ben and Phil arrive and Pam corners Ben, telling him that his words at the crematorium were beautiful. Les approaches and Pam blurts that his speech had not an ounce of feeling or emotion in it. Pam accuses Les of not caring- Claudette pushes Les to comfort Pam but Pam runs from the Vic, sobbing. Les finds Pam on Arthur’s bench and agrees with Pam that he’s thrown himself into Paul’s funeral as a distraction from the tough situation. Les shares that he had to find a way of coping, without turning to Christine. Back at their flat, Pam tentatively suggests that maybe the pair of them need Christine. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes